Traditional hydraulically operated log splitters utilize a horizontal ram which reciprocates so that a log being split is forced against a stationary wedge element which effects the splitting. Otherwise the stationary element may be in the nature of a flat surface with the wedge component being reciprocable thereagainst.
It has also been proposed, heretofore, to provide various vertical log splitting device utilizing hydraulic power. In this case the logs can be placed on a stationary element on the ground and a reciprocal splitting element travels vertically downward into the log. This arrangement allows for effective splitting of the logs while minimizing lifting thereof, which is of course is advantageous in the case of the splitting of extremely large diameter logs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,295, 4,081,008, 4,380,258, 4,503,894 and 4,782,870.